


roadtrip

by The_cherrio



Series: tommyinnit angst via song [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Grieving, blood tw, i had to do this, majour charachter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: Twenty hours in an old FordAcross the Midwest, thinking, "What for?"Drove twenty hours, but it's hopelessAcross the Midwest, what a road tripNow that interstate is paved with memoriesOf a past life I lived when I was eighteenAnd every winter, I think back to what we used to beIn that past life we lived at eighteen- roadtrip, dream
Series: tommyinnit angst via song [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166012
Kudos: 26
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	roadtrip

**_People change like the tides in the ocean  
At least I think or am I dead wrong?  
Foot on the brake at the light, I don't notice  
I sit and wait until the next song_ **

****

Sam didn’t know what to do as he stared at his communicator. Nothing. Nothing had prepared him for the message he had seen. Nothing could have hade him remotely prepared to lose his son.

Well… he hoped tommy knew he saw him as a son at least. The guilt from leaving him on the inside had been tearing him away this long, long week. But now there was a gaping hole where the loud boy should have been inside his heart.  
tears blurred his vision as he felt himself collapse towards the floor. A scream tearing through the air followed by a strangled gasp.

The room was too quiet. No noise of the young boy swearing, giving advice that would make him laugh… no nothing. There was too much of nothing and it hurt. It hurt so much.

He stumbled up back to his feet. The prison was cold. He didn’t want to be here anymore. Warden or not.  
he stumbled towards the portal entrance. His legs feeling like lead and his eyes as dull as his heart felt.

He wasn’t ready to see Tommy's body. He would never be.

The noise of the portal cut through the silence. The noise of the ruffling air too.

Tommy would never get to see the sunrise again. He realised as he looked at the golden ball growing higher and higher. Fresh tears pouring down his face.

He wonders if he was with Wilbur and henry. He wonders if he was happy… would he be scared? Would… would he be happier now he was gone? No longer needing to worry about wars, no need to worry about items being stolen… no need to worry about anyone but himself.

He let himself laugh slightly at that. he wouldn’t need to worry about them. not anymore. He could take time for himself.   
Sam kept looking at the sun rising higher. The feeling in his chest still numbs as tears somehow kept pouring…

He turned around as he heard someone call out to him. oh god… they… he would… he felt his chest shatter.  
he needed to tell Tubbo… he needed to tell Ranboo… he needed to-

He sucked in a breath and attempted to calm himself down for the most difficult thing he would ever have to do.

…he should have been there for tommy…

  
**_Twenty hours in an old van  
Up the east coast through the cold wind  
Drove twenty hours by the ocean  
Up the east coast, what a road trip_ **

****

Tubbo felt his chest twist in disbelief. No. Sam was lying. Of course, he was. he had to be.

Tommy wouldn’t die by the hands of the man locked away for good. That wasn’t how it was supposed to work. He was meant to die in a peaceful way. in a time when war wasn’t there, when everything had calmed down years into the future.

Ranboo tried to keep Tubbo level headed. But just thinking about tommy made his heart stutter slightly.   
Sam had to be lying. He had to be… it had been only a day.   
Sam would let tommy out of the prison and they would laugh and joke and tommy would be there by his side when he married Ranboo as his flower boy. There by his side like had always been.

He stopped walking. The morning light shining down in a way that it shouldn’t. it was too happy. Why was the sun so happy at such sad news?  
“hey, Tubbo are you- “  
Tubbo turned to him with tears in his eyes. Slowly pouring down his face, “he can’t be dead…” Tubbo whispered, “this wasn’t how it was meant to be,” he choked out.

The enderman wrapped his arms around Tubbo. His own tears falling alongside, the water made his skin itch. But he didn’t care. He would swim through an ocean if it meant they could get tommy back.   
he would do anything…

He knew how close Tubbo and tommy were. It had been there since the start. It had been there during exile and every other event after.   
it almost seemed… the only way it could fall apart was by death.  
and it had.

As Tubbo was wrapped in an embrace. Mourning the one person he believed would never leave. With much more proof of his death this time.   
everything Tubbo had stood for seemed to dissipate in that moment.  
the small hotel they were building seemed infinitesimal compared to the one left behind by tommy.   
one of the marks of his life left behind on the landscape.   
nothing felt right anymore.

Both had felt a piece missing the second they had heard the news. It just took a while to settle down… their best friend was dead. gone. And they didn’t even get to say goodbye.

They held one another tighter as they stood off to the side, grasping the other, as if it were a silent plea to not leave.

They should have done more… they could have stopped this…  
they should have done more….

**_Now that interstate is paved with memories  
Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen  
And every winter, I think back to what we used to be  
In that past life we lived at eighteen_ **

****

Jack had felt absolutely happy at first. Tommy, the one who had caused so many problems. Was finally gone. They didn’t need to worry about him.

So…when the news was slowly being broken out to everyone by him. he wasn’t sure when the empty feeling started settling in; he should have been happy… but he wasn’t… he didn’t know what he was feeling.

The stone pick felt heavy in his hand, he had told almost everyone that had called or talked to him what had happened with tommy. confirming to them that yes… he was dead.  
but why couldn’t he be happy? He had wanted this…

Hadn’t he?

But now he was gone… and there was nothing left to look forward to. The lava seemed almost like a distant thought as memories of everything else swarmed onto his mind. he paused finally.

Looking over the stone bridge with an ache in his heart. The final battle they had crossed this bridge.   
before Wilbur blew up L’manburg. Before tommy was exiled. Before he had been pushed into the lava.   
small tears finally pricked his eyes.

Despite not knowing what he was doing, tommy had still seen him as a friend. And a close one at that. now? he had no one. And nothing to his name other than the hotel tommy had given him a job at.

And he had tried to re-brand the place.  
his lip shook. He bit his cheek as tears slipped past his eyes.

Tommy had been selfish. But without him jack had no one who would annoy him. he had no goal to aim to… he had nothing.

The air seemed stiff. There was no doubt that Quackity was going to be taking this worse out most people.  
Tubbo was in complete denial along with Ranboo.

A distant moo came from nearby.  
he wonders if tommy was enjoying being in the company of his beloved cow…

He couldn’t take back anything he had done… so maybe he could do something else instead, maybe he could preserve. And he would make sure that the big innit hotel was kept pristine and well…

Hanging around his shoulders was a blue jacket. One that hadn’t needed to be worn in months… but in a way it was what he though needed to be done. Wilbur and tommy had died.   
neither seemed to be have a finished symphony. Just a tune that stopped too suddenly.

They had once been his friend.   
and now he had nothing… but maybe he could at least keep what was tommy’s alive… even if it wasn’t going to last…

Nothing ever did on this server.

**_Uh, I reminisce about a past life  
Things change, I get it 'cause nothing lasts, right?  
Yeah, and I was thinkin' 'bout her last night  
Scrollin' through our memories, debatin' 'bout our last times_ **

****

Quackity didn’t want to hear what had been said. his mind was muffled in disbelief. This… no. he couldn’t be? Could he.  
but standing in front of Tommy's home. Plants surrounding it like it had become a shrine. It took everything in his power to not break down there in front of jack.

But as he disappeared away from jacks view back to the house, he finally let the tears stream the grief overwhelming as he felt his knees hit the solid mud floor. Not caring if his armour got dirty.

Dream. He had done this to his friend. He had done this and it felt like a stab to the gut. He had barely been getting over schlatt’s death… now his best friend was… he was gone too.

He cupped his hands around one of the tulips and smiled. Maybe things weren’t meant to happen. It seemed almost dark as his mind wandered back to where they had arrested dream.  
the absolute joy in Tommy's voice as he cheered as the man was taken away to the prison.

The absolute grief that eh felt as he remembered what he had said as dream stood there backed into a corner, ‘if you don’t come down, then I’ll just kill me’   
he never thought about it much. his mind seemingly unable to do so. His happy friend, so willing to die to get back at dream who said he wouldn’t kill him… it seemed almost cruel now.  
that had given tommy false hope. That nothing bad could happen.

He was meant to be cussing everyone out right now for leaving him in the prison. Now he was gone. Surrounded by fear and torment of his captor.

He wouldn’t get to hear tommy joke about drugs or women ever again. He should have been there. maybe if he was earlier, he could have convinced Sam to get him out earlier.

Now he was destined to live in regret. That he couldn’t save two people from their demons.

What had tommy done to deserve half of what he had gone through? He was so young… now… he…  
a scream ripped through the air. One no one recognised. But the grief laced in the noise told them that someone else knew.

The sun seemed to shine on.  
the cruelness of everything seeping into his bones.

He would find a way to avenge tommy. even if it killed him too.

**_Ayy, for a minute we was cool  
Then we flew just a little too close to the sun  
Now we finished, now we through  
Guess we knew one day we would have to grow up_ **

****

Puffy walked. She had a place she needed to go. The pain from yesterday sharp and clear in her chest. she needed help building this monument.   
and who better to ask than people that knew tommy the best?

The cold of the tundra seeped into her coat. But she didn’t care.  
the thought of tommy still being in there flickered in her mind and sent chills down her back.  
there wasn’t a single thing she could do to bring him back. but there were still things she could do. like tying up loose ends for him.

He had sacrificed so much for that city. For everything he stood for. and yet he was the one that had to pay with his life. It wasn’t fair. She should have been there when he was sent into exile. He should have been there if it cost her more than she would bargain for.

It would have been worth it because the silence wouldn’t be so loud.  
the small cabin came into view. The place looked lively for only a few people to live in the area.  
tommy had told her that they turned of their communicators whilst over here so people couldn’t find them. she was thankful she remembered. But hurt that the memory was still lingering.

The closer she got, the more she wanted to turn around and leave. This news was nothing that the family would be wanting to hear.

They had lost a son, brother and friend. And now they had lost another. God knows what Ghostbur was going to do if and when he came back. that would be the worst to reveal it too.

Then she was there. at the door looking on with such desperation to leave that she barely registered herself knocking on the door.  
it opened to reveal the pink haired boar. He towered over her.  
“why you here puffy? The egg back up again?” he asked.

Oh god this was going to be hard, “not exactly… but it’s about tommy.”  
“what did he do now?” the man sighed.  
“he didn’t do anything…” she whispered in grief. It seemed to catch his attention.  
“what happened to tommy puffy,” he said, voice getting warier.   
“dream- he...” she stopped, the tears clouding her vision didn’t help either, “he’s dead techno. He’s dead…”   
“tommy killed dream? For good?” the piglin tilted his head.  
“no… dream beat tommy to death…” she sobbed. Her hands only doing so much to stop the tears from staining her cheeks in the biting cold.

There seemed to be no other noise as techno stumbled back into the house. Making no noise as he let her enter out of the cold.  
“when… when did he,” techno couldn’t bring himself to finish what he was going to say.  
“yesterday,” tommy was supposed be released yesterday.

Phil climbed up from the stairs to the basement. Surprised to see a guest in the house. But paled as techno sat there with silent tears falling.  
“you’re not joking around are you,” he muttered.  
“god I wish I was techno. He was so young- he didn’t deserve this. He deserved so much more,” she spoke. Voice breaking.

“what’s going on?” Phil asked  
“Theseus… he's… he’s with Wilbur now Phil,” techno said as he looked up from where his eyes were glued to the floor, pain and heartbreak filling the normally void eyes.

The father seemed to stop. his wings sagged down and his eyes became pin pricks, “no. you’re joking. He can’t be dead, he was- he was.”   
techno barely caught Phil as the man caved in under his weight. A broken cry let loose.  
“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry tommy,” he cried over and over.

Puffy watched as the now only son and father remained of the dismantled family.  
her heart wrenched as she kept watching. There was only so much that she could do now. but for this second, she would wait for them to calm down and process this. Tommy’s shrine would be perfect. She would make sure it would.  
but right now they needed time. she would ask later.

**_Twenty hours in an old Ford  
Across the Midwest, thinking, "What for?"  
Drove twenty hours, but it's hopeless  
Across the Midwest, what a road trip_ **

****

Tommy's screamed as he blinked. One minuet he was falling to the floor, screaming for Sam. The next everything was grey.  
everywhere he looked it was dull. Wherever he was it certainly wasn’t on the dream smp.

His had reached up to his face. there was no blood. He looked down to his skin to find any wounds wrapped. As if someone had found him and taken him away.  
maybe that is what happened. Maybe someone had built a new building and that’s where he was. yeah. Tommyinnit never dies!

So why the held did he now see Wilbur. Frozen where he stood in front of him with schlatt by his side.  
“tommy? why are you here…” he sounded horrified as he walked closer.

“um… where would that be big man. Last time I checked Phil was trying to resurrect you. did it also get schlatt too?” he asked.  
“no tommy,” schlatt said, resting a hand on Tommy's head, “were still dead. so why are you here?”  
he froze,” so he- no… there’s no way. I still have the hotel- I can’t be. Tubbo he would miss,” he faced them.  
“dream’s won…” he whispered. Any emotion left his face as he looked down at his arms, “we’ve lost…”

The air was still as the two older men wrapped their arms around the child. Hearts aching as he cried and screamed into the void.   
they had done enough in their lives, they deserved this… but tommy? he could have done so much more, could have changed the world at the snap of his fingers.  
but it was too late. Tommy was here. The last place both ever wanted to see him. and now they knew what needed to be done.

Any anger, hatred or vengefulness could be put aside for the time being. They needed to make sure that tommy would be okay.  
it was time for him to take a break, he had done and looked after everyone for long enough. Time for them to look after him for a change.  
a cow slowly trotted up from behind with a blue sheep in toe, tommy let out a small laugh.

**_Now that interstate is paved with memories  
Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen  
And every winter, I think back to what we used to be  
In that past life we lived at eighteen_ **

****

Sometime in the future, as the world grieved… father would join them. dying form grief and heartbreak.  
the brother would soon follow. Losing his battle against the world…

They were finally whole.


End file.
